The Green Thunder
by Neo-Skull
Summary: What if Luigi regained his electircal powers from M&L:SSS? Ofcourse, there are consequences.
1. Prologue

'Ello. Neo Skull here. Anyway, this is my first fanfic, I might as well do something with this account.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Urgh...W-where am I?" He asked, attempting to sit up.

"Luigi? Your in a hospital-" replied...someone. His eyes were blurred. He couldn't see anything, well, he could just about make out his hands but that was about it.

"Erm...W-whos there? W-who said that?" Luigi asked, as the person was in mid-sentence.

"Luigi, its me, Mario," He responded. "You got...hit by a soccer ball"

_M-mario? Mario...Mario...._ Luigi knew that he had heard that name but...who was he?

_Wait....Mario was his brother...Wasn't he?_

"Erm..." He managed to say. "Y-your my brother? R-right?"

"Um...No..." replied sarcastically, though it probably wasn't such a good idea, considering the state Luigi was in.

"O-oh...so...um...who are you?" Holding his head, trying to repel the pain.

"Heh...Sorry. It was joke." Mario replied, slightly amused.

"Uh....Joke?" Luigi asked "Haha......Um...sorry...but...how is that funny?"

"Forget it...."

"Eh...so...why am I here?"

"You got um...hit by a soccer ball, you know...those electric ones?" He answered. "You Absorbed a lot of electricity"

"Oh....ok...but wha-"

*Bzzzzzt* "Oh.... wait a sec,"

Mario got out his shiny red cell phone, it had a M in a white circle, like his hat.

"Erm, you mind if I go out side for a sec, Luigi?"

"N-no. Not at all,"

Though Mario was outside the room, the thin walls made it pretty easy to here what his brother was saying.

"Yeah. He go hit pretty hard, He even forgot I was his brother for a moment"

"Um..I don't know. Right now isn't really a good time, He might not remember you"

"Eh...ok"

He switched off his phone and entered Luigi's room again.

By this time he remembered just about everything....which, judging by the fact that he didn't remember everything anyway, he was remembering a bit too much.

_Favourite food- spaghetti, Home town – Toad Town, He had one brother - Mario, older by 3 hours, On 13th January 2001 He tripped over a rock and his finger nail fell off. _

"Erm...Bro...are you ok?"

"About ok as I was the minute before the incident," Luigi replied, though Mario didn't know exactly how ok Luigi was at that time.

"Uh...ok bu-"

"Did you know that I had a eyelash stuck in my eye for 32.47 minutes 3 days ago?"

"Luigi...Calm down"

"Erm..ok...but can I ask you a questi-" "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Strange green sparks were emerging from Luigi's skin, like it was a electrical conductor.

"W-whats going on?!"

"Heh...You might wanna, get help on controlling it...That, power you've got there, 'Green Thunder',"

* * *

Cliffhanger much? Yeah, its short, I'll try and make the other chapters longer. If there will be other chapters. Lol.


	2. Chapter 1

I know what I said about making it longer, but well, I couldn't really think of much. Well...I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Master Of Dimensions Himself**

A familiar brunette, wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans was running through town towards the hospital. _Hm...I didn't know wearing plants on your head was in fashion. _The town was in a uproar, people kicking over trash cans, smashing windows and whatnot. On closer inspection, it was the plant wearing lunatics who were causing the trouble. _Maybe its those plants making them go mad. Remember to bring weed killer next time. _

The hospital was quite noisy, people yelling and screaming. She headed towards the room where Luigi was. Wait... who the HELL was that bloke?! A strange fellow wearing a mask, he looked...sorta like a jester. _And_ _I thought Prince Peasley was ugly. _

-

"Out of everyone it could be, there, saying those words, it had to be you, didn't it Dimentio?"

"Well, I AM the pleaser of crowds, and you know, 3 is a crowd,"

"Wait...3?" Mario asked, confused.

"Hm? You didn't notice the young lady behind me?" He replied, stand out of the way, revealing Daisy. "Heh, maybe I won't need that pathetic count. You, girl," He said opening up a book, titled '_Dark Prognosticus_' "Your coming with me"

"W-what?!" She asked, confused.

"Too late" Encasing her in a strange transparent cube "Green, you sure this is what you want?"

"W-what?! Let her go!"

"Certainly, but you know what that means, right?"

"I don't care, just let her go!

"Your the boss" He replied as Luigi's body was taken by his shadow. He clothes turned black and the L on his hat inverted. Although he didn't have the green scarf, nor the black mask, his hat cast a pretty big shadow, covering his eyes.

"L-Luigi?!" Came over from the door way, where a shocked daisy stood.

"I don't know who this 'Luigi' bloke is, if your talking to me, the name's L, Mr. L,"

"Heh. Look at this." laughed Dimentio, passing L the large book. "What do you think?"

Mr. L took a look at the open page and skimmed though it. He nodded "Seems like it to me,".

"What? What do you mean?!" Mario asked, after being silent though almost all the event.

"Its a bit too late to be asking that," replied L, as Mario was struck down by the electrical force emerging from L's hand. "Now?" L asked.

"Eh, sure, why not?" yawned Dimentio, as he returned Daisy to her transparent cube.

L grabbed Daisy and hung her over his shoulder as they walked out of the room towards the exit. Despite not coming into the room, there were a large amount of Goombas and Koopas waiting for Dimentio and anyone on his side. "Heh," Dimentio said "This'll be fun,"

"Do you mind if I have this fight? I haven't had much of a work out recently,"

"Certainly"

A smirk crossed Dimentio's face. _So building robots isn't his only speciality. _Though, it wouldn't stay long. Although He was pretty strong, holding off a whole Darkland army was pretty much impossible, as he got hit with 3 shell shots at once. His dark side faded, and even though the Darklands hated Luigi, they turned their attention to Dimentio. "Whoa!" He exclaimed. Although he was the 'Master Of Dimensions' He didn't really fancy destroying a whole army. *Fwwwip* He decided to switch dimensions, and shoving the army into the void, as small it was, it was still big enough to take the whole army.

* * *

Feel free to Pm me ideas. I'm running out. And yes...I know. I should of spent more time on it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Headin' To BeanBean **

It was the day after the incident and Luigi was in the bed he was in less than 24 hours ago. Apart from the occasional whisper the room was silent. 2 Princesses and a plumber sat around the bed.

"Y-you think he'll be alright?" asked Daisy "I mean, it was Mr. L who took the beating...right?"

"They have the same body though," replied Mario "But I guess he didn't even get a scratch,"

"The real question," said Peach "Is what happened to the Plant controlled toads, the seemed to disappear after that...Dementio-"

"Dimentio," Mario corrected.

"Well, Dimentio, left toad town," she continued.

"Who is that guy, anyway?" asked Daisy.

"I..never told you?" Peach responded, sound a bit confused.

"Erm...No" Daisy replied.

"Well, I was kidnapped by this Bleck guy. And...well, to cut the story short, He had a minion called Dimentio, who brain washed Luigi and turned him into Mr. L, who was some maniac who made massive robots,"

"Well.....that explains...alot,"

"Ha, he made you marry bowser," laughed Mario.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" yelled Peach.

"Hmmm...What happened?" Luigi spoke

"Uh, sorry, did I...wake you up?" apologized Peach

"Eh, probably" replied Luigi in a casual tone. "So...W-what happened? I remember seeing Dimentio and...thats about it,"

"Erm, Luigi," Said a voice from the other side of the bed. "You...tried to save me," Luigi tuned his head towards the speaker. "But that...Dimentio guy, he turned you into...'Mr. L'...and well, you got attacked by a load of Goombas and Koopas and now your here,"

"Then... how come I'm not scarred?" He asked, and he was right, there was not one scar or bruise on his entire body.

"Thats what we were wondering,"

"Wait. What happened to your head?"

"You, I mean...Mr. L.... attacked me,"

"With..what exactly?" asked Luigi.

"'The Green Thunder'"

"The...the wha- !"

"W-what the hell was that?!" Daisy asked.

"Wait...Mario...y-you said when I was playing soccer I absorbed...electricity?"

"Yeah, they tried playing with the ball a few times, but all the energy seemed to..have disappeared,"

"S-so...the electricity is...inside of..me?"

"I...guess that would make sense,"

"Guys, pack your bags, we're going to pay the elemental gods a visit,"

"Erm...Luigi," Mario butted in.

"What?"

"Peasley"

"Oh god" replied both Luigi and Daisy.

"Wait...what?" The asked each other.

"I though He was gay!" said Luigi.

"Oh god, really?!" Daisy replied in disgust "And my dad tried to get me marry him!"

"Heh...really?" asked Luigi, finding Daisy's comment quite humorous.

"Its not funny!" she yelled sort of scaring Luigi.

"Ok, ok. Calm down,"

"So...what happened with you?" Daisy asked.

"Well...he gave me a gold rose,"

"That's it?" Daisy asked.

"Erm...yeah, I've tried to get rid of it...but it doesn't wilt,"

"Wilt?"

"W-what? Your named after a flower and don't know what wilting is?"

"N-no...I...Um...do know, I'm just not very...convinced that you do,"

"And...I'm not very convinced that your telling the truth,"

"Can we go now?" asked Mario, who after sitting through the whole of the conversation didn't want to hear anymore.

"Eh, ok,"replied Luigi, who was now getting out of the hospital bed and walking towards the door.

"Um, maybe we should as the doctor?"

Luigi poked his head through the door "Hey, where's the doctor?"

"Here...wait...what are you doing out of bed?!"

"Oh, I just came to ask you if we could leave,"

The doctor just stared at him, until he said something "Eh, sure,"

"C'mon!" He yelled back into the room "He have a plane to catch!...But we need to buy a surf board first!"

"Why?" asked Mario

Luigi just stared at him. "You know why,"

* * *

Eh, I got bored. I probably should have made this longer. Need to find a way to see how many words are in it before uploading.


End file.
